1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to detection devices, and more particularly, relates to wireless detection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, home security has become more important. However, when people are inside a house, the people often do not know whether there is someone close to the house or hiding behind the wall. Accordingly, the people cannot react immediately, such as calling the police or security. Also, there is no device which can effectively detect hidden people. Therefore, wireless detection devices and wireless detection methods are needed to overcome these problems.